There are numerous injuries, conditions and disorders in which it is beneficial to assess the stability and/or balance of a person. Traditional balance boards can be used for assessing the stability of a person relative to a horizontal surface (e.g., the floor). Traditional balance boards include a platform, which can pivot, wobble or rock, on which a user can stand in an effort to maintain his/her balance so that the platform does not touch the ground.